Kingdom Hearts Brusies And Bitemarks
by Yukonwolfspirit
Summary: Ever since that night, I fell deeper into my depression as I gave myself to Riku and his rape sex the bruises standing out against my pale skin as I cried myself to sleep at night. CONTIANS YOAI WHICH IS BOYXBOY also rape abuse m preg and much more.
1. Chapter 1

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

~Chapter One~

"I-I remeber, how we met..." Roxas whispered injecting the drugs into his vains beside his lover as they both turned to turn to drugs just to remember back to that night.

The rain splattered across the sidewalk as the blong continued walking down the street not wanting to go home hating the fact that his dad was so busy he couldn't even tell when his kids were doing drugs and working later at night was usually all the easier to get looked at the water reflecting the bypassers that dared walked across it on this darkened rainy night as the freezing rain acted on it's own and continued to fall harder and faster making the sky dark and morbid as he walked towards the drug store needing something to kill his mind and calm his body. I hate the place that I called home since my dad was practically gone twenty-four seven. My mom on the other hand abandoned me a befor I even hit preschool, he shuddered at the memory of finding his mother dead on the the floor a gun in hand as the blood soaked into the floor as he saw the bottles aroung the room and pills...the medical professionals said she was depressed and over dosed on drugs making that the end of her.

I sighed shaking the memory of finding my mother dead at six years old, he continued walking down a dark alley way towards his normal dealers as he continued walking a bit faster throught the rain as thunder boomed and rumbled with the screaming wind overhead making the young blond stop and wish he had and umbrella as his shirt started to soak and freeze his body shivering from the cold of downpour as he stopped as the lightning clashed and lit up the night sky a few stray tears running down the blonds face.

Roxas shook his head ashamed of himself for letting even one tear fall down his face as he started to run down the stairs tears running faster down his face as he suddenly lost balance and fell back towards the cold ground as a passing man caught his arm. "Thank you" whispered Roxas looking up at the man who was also soaking wet his eyes a beautiful sliver that matched his hair as he helped the young boy back up on his feet."

"Your welcome" He replied letting go of the blonds arm blushing as the blond contiued walking down the street."Hey, you" the man yelled catching up to the boy "Do you have a place to stay tonight, you can stay at my place if you want" He replied waiting for the blonds response.

"Thanks but I really don't know you" Roxas whispered looking away his face hot and blushing for no reason as he relized the man looked abit familiar.

"If I show you some Identification would you then"the silverhaired man asked pulling out a card from his wallet.

"Your name is Riku and you attend my school are you a junior?" Roxas asked handing the card back at the silver haired boy as he shivered.

"Yes, I am now do you trust me enought to atleast come to my house and warm up abit and wait for the storm to pass?" Riku asked smiling as he the blond nodded as Riku grabbed the young blonds hand and led him towards the subway towards home."So, whats your name" Riku asked trying to keep the converstaion light as he stared at the hot blond looking away as he was caught looking as his face turned red from blushing as they finally reached their stop.

"Roxas Strife" He replied trying not to stare at the sexy guy he was sitting next to..what is wrong with me, I don't even know this guy yet I'm following him home. Roxas yelled in his mind as Riku opened the door for the blond and led him inside as he shut the door.

"I'll go make some tea," He whispered as he handed the blond a towle and started heating up the water running into his room to grab a pair of dry clothes for both of them."Here, you can wear this" He replied handing a black button up shirt towards the blond as the blond changed his shirt his fingers cold as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt."Here" Riku whispered bumping the blonds hands out of the way as he helped the blond button up his shirt suddenly kissing the blond on the lips as he looked away apologising as his face turned red as he ran to grab the tea handing a cup to the blond who looked tierd.

"I think I've met you befor in the library at school" Roxas whispered taking the cup of tea from Riku as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, you have that was the day I asked you out but you turned me down because you were unsure" Riku whispered sitting next to the blond smiling."But, I want to ask you again, Roxas, will you go out with me"Riku asked putting down his tea as he waited for the blonds response.

"R-Riku, well,Yes...If I can stay the night" Roxas replied flirting as Riku tackled him to the couch kissing his lover on the lips as he laughed.

"Roxy your so cute when you blush" He whispered as the blond sighed and snuggled up to his boyfriend as he spent the night for the first time at Riku's.

I remeber how it went down hill also Roxas remebered going over to Rikus house seeing his lover sitting at the table asked him to stop telling him that he shouldn't be drinking."Please stop I know it hurts losing a family member or a friend?" Roxas whispered as his lover coninued runing his hands across the boy unbuttoning his shirt.

"I was driving and I killed him" Riku whispered crying harder "I can't ever forget the look on his dead face as they pulled me out alive five years ago, please Roxy don't think bad of me, but I drink on the aniversery of his death" He replied still sobbing harder as the blond comforted him as Riku drunk suddenly dropped the bottle forcing the blond into his room as they had sex for the first time as tears fell down the blonds face as he begged his lover to stop telling him that he was drunk as Riku continued kissing his hurt lovers lips crying as he continued this cycle for the next year and a half the happyness in their relationship drifting away as Riku continued to turn to drugs.

"...and that's when things started going downhill." Whispered Roxas breaking out of his memory.

"Leave me alone Riku!" I loudly whispered while in my underwear half naked and half way out the door as the older silver haired man grabbed my arm where his fist only moments ago left dark black and purple bruises.

"Your not leaving me right after just breaking up with me, I'm not finished with you" Riku replied dragging me back into the house by the middle of my waist that was also covered in yellowish and purple bruises as I kicked and fought against him hitting his chest as he dragged me through the hall back towards our bedroom.  
>Tears ran down my face as I fought against him harder hitting his bare smooth chest again and again while he forced me back onto the bed pinning me down with his heavier body. "You obey me you understand you little whore"He yelled as I spit in his face getting a slap in return that brought forth a small trickle of blood from my mouth. "You little bitch, you'll be sorry you ever thought of breaking up with me"Riku yelled as he beat me with his fists hitting my body without mercy untill the once white sheets and pillows turned a crimson dark disturbing red from my blood. I cried out as I almost screamed from the pain as I woke up later at five thirty in the morning my head spinning while my body was way to hurt to even try and move as I lay there sobbing looking down at Riku's arms wrapped tightly around my bare naked waist as he pulled me tighter against his body till we both were pressed up against each other. It was his normal routine laying in bed like this was his way of telling me that escape is and forever would be impossible.I touched my lip finding a small amount of blood on my fingertips as I look at my body covered in black and purple bruises and bitemarks and glanced around at the stained sheets.<p>

"Roxas, you awake love?" Riku asked in a sweet concerning voice like last night was just a bad dream as he forced his eyes to water and silent tears began to fall down his face the second his eyes met mine as his hands gently wandered across my body pawing and frolicking as he ended by gently touching my bruised cheek instantly pulling me into his arms laying my head on his chest as he started sobbing apologies and how he will never hurt me again I could smell last nights booze and weed on his body as I lay in his arms.  
>As he gently kissed my lips I laid my head back down on his chest as I comforted him knowing only to well that it would only happen again if I didn't obey him the next time he wanted sex.<p>

"Roxas, you just sit here while I get you something to wear" He whispered getting up staggering a little as he finally got to leaving his bedroom after shrugging on some flame boxers to go get my clothes for school that started in two hours. I sat on the bed wearing a black turtle neck that hid all of the bruises on my body knowing Riku, he will hide my face under makeup and no one will know whats been happening.  
>By now this is a game we play Riku calls our little secret. "Roxas, come here for a second" He whispers dabbing makeup on my face already starting to hide the bruises from the others whats really going on. I sit still as he fixes my face to where it lookes fine and healthy. "I'm sorry Roxy baby, but theres nothing I can do about your lip we'll just have to say we were playing football" He replied as he put on a little bit of smokey black eyeliner under my eyes.<br>We walk from the parking lot to school with only a few people asking what had happened to my lip all of them beliving the lies he fed each and everyone of them. "I've got to go to class Roxas, remeber it's our little secret" He whispered as he kissed me and sent me off to go to class as I headed into the locker rooms to get changed. I went into the stall and changed into my t-shirt and sweatshirt so no one would see the bruises and wore my normal pants as I walked to the gym.  
>It was fifth hour so we basically sat there waiting to go back home. I stared at the boy sitting on the bleachers and looked away as he was greeted by Demex and then Axel the most popular guy in school. I still regret getting into that fight with my brother and sayin I hope I never see him again. He was right to not like the monster he called Riku, when I brought him home Sora didn't like him just because he had been arrested a few times. So of corse I got angry and told him that if he couldn't accept Riku then I would go live with him.<p>

Sora told me not to go with Riku but I was so fed up that I could care less that night I realized that I made a terrible mistake when I was raped the second Riku took me into his room. Ever since that night, I fell deeper into my depression as I gave myself to Riku. Eventually my father became worried so Riku let me awnser the door after father wouldnt stop pounding on it at five in the morning. Finally Riku got sick of him waking him up early on saturdays after our rape sex and forced me to tell him lies of how I have never been happier and that I loved living with Riku.

"Axel, I-I have a favor to ask you," Sora whispered looking up towards the redhead.

"Its about Roxas, isn't it, don't worry I'm worried too about him he's been acting anti-social lately and I think Riku's been threatening him" The redhead replied looking at the burnet.

"Yeah, I'm worried but he won't talk to me,and he looks like he's loosing alot of weight... so I was thinking your his best friend you might be able to get the truth out of him." Sora replied looking at the redhead with pleading redhead sighed glacing at the blond blushing as his face grew red at the sight of the younger boy...He's cute I have to give him that...not to mention he has a good body build and really sexy eyes...his brother is right though he is under weight. Axel thought as he suddenly snapped out of his daydreams about the blond.

"Fine, but quit looking at me with those eyes" He replied walking toward the younger brother that looked like he was about to fall apart.

"And keep Demex in your sight we do not need another replay of last time" The redhead replied as he got up and started walking towards Roxas.  
>"Hey, Roxas why don't you take off your jacket you must be hot"Axel asked walking up towards the young boy who clearly wasnt too keen with the idea.<p>

"A-Axel, what are you doing here? Why aren't you over with Sora?" he asked fear and panic in his eyes if Riku caught him talking to Axel there would be hell to pay. He backed up as Axel stepped forward grabbing the blonds wrist pulling the sleeve back revealing his bruises.  
>"S-stop A-Axel, no dont" Roxas replied pulling away as Axel looked at his arm then up into the blonds eyes looking for the same traces of very conceling makeup.<p>

"Roxas, you know you can tell me anything no matter what" the redhead replied as he pulled his tie off and whiped a small amount of makup off the side of the blonds cheek. seeing his bruised neck. Axel swore under his breath as he saw the pattern they made going down past his coller bone.  
>"Roxas, what happened to your arm?" he hissed glaring at the blond making him cower in fear and blurt the truth tears running down his face as as Axel pulled him behind the bleachers and wiped on side of his tear streaked face with his shirt revealing more bruises and a black pushed him up against the wall so he couldnt run as they heard Riku yelling<br>for him the blond struggled terrified of being found with Axel behind the bleachers. Axel finally grabbed him around the waist holding him against his will as he tried to break free toward Riku.

"A-Axel stop let me go he'll kill you" The blond whispered as Riku stepped underneath the bleachers.

"Roxas?" Riku whispered as he took a murderous stance the second he saw him with Axel.

(So what do yo guys think? Please tell me so I can make it better)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter-2~

"Roxas, What the HELL are you doing with Axel"Riku screamed tugging on his tie glaring as he walked forward slowly pulling out a long knife from his waist and stormed towards Roxas who's face suddenly went pale as he backed up a few steps flinching at the sight of Riku. Axel finally let him go tierd of holding the struggling teen, Roxas realizing he was not really wanting to go closer to Riku and die slid back behind Axel who had by now finally lost it as glares were thrown around the room like sharpended knifes. Riku's face turned a bright shade of magenta as he looked Axel up and down and noticed the makeup smeared on Roxas face and on the front of Axels shirt. He threw the knife at Axel as he just missed his head by a few centimeaters as Roxas ducked his head behind the redhead as Riku reached out towards the blond boy trying to grab him. Roxas screamed As if he had been hit and cried hiding back behind Axel even more who glared at Riku as he continued blocking him from reaching the young blond boy.

"I swear you touch him again and you'll wish you had never saw him"Axel hissed pushing Roxas closer to the wall out of arms reach of Riku.

"And what are you going to do with him? I've got him whipped to where he has to come back, isn't that right Roxy" Riku asked a cold glare in his eyes. Roxas pushed off Axel's hand as he walked towards Riku who stood there laughing a crule smile playing on his lips."And what do you think your doing, you betray me so don't think you can just come back after I caught you cheating"He hissed as he turned and left the blond standing there tears slowly falling down his pale young face as he tried to run after Riku only being grabbed by Axel and shoved into the redheads sports quickly jumped in before Roxas could get the door unlocked and open and drove off with one hand while forcing him to put on his seat belt with the other as he drove him across town towards a hospital and and practically dragged the young boy towards the entrance of the building.

"Listen Roxas, you have two choices, you can go back to Riku and get the crap beat out of you again and then he will get arrested and you will be sent to fostercare, or juvie, or you can come back with me, and I swear Riku won't be able to touch you, instead of being sent to some fostercare juvie place." Axel whispered looking into the blonds crystal blue eyes as the young boy tried to kick him in the shins."Make a choice" The redhead looking once again into the boys blue eyes as the young blond tried to look away.  
>Roxas sighed and let the redhead lead him into the hospital to get examined.<p>

I sat in the passanger side of the car rubbing my arm as Axel handed me an ice cream sunday. "Did they really have to give me five shots and draw four needles full of blood?"  
>Roxas whined as the redhead chuckled and pulled out of the drive throught towards home.<p>

"Well, it has been atleast we guessed five years since you've been to a hospital be happy they didn't give you ten"He replied knowing Roxas would'nt be too happy when he found out he was going to have to live with Axel for atleast six months before he could go back with his 's going to be so pissed when he finds out that he can't leave till I think he won't run away Axel silently thought.

"W-where are we going" Roxas asked his face scared and pale most of the blood draining from his face.

"Don't worry were just going to my house for awhile" Axel replied parking the car in the gravel driveway as he punched the garage door button opening the garage as he pulled out of park and pulled in turning off the car. They both sat in the silence Axel glancing at Roxas who at the moment looked very uncertin about getting out of the car and going in Axel's house. Axel got out of the car sighing and opened the door for the blond."Well, I guess I could show you around if you decide to get out of the car and you must be hungry your too skinny" Axel laughed pulling him out of the car and practically dragging him towards the door as he unlocked it he pushed him a bit inside."So, since I don't really have a guest room set up right now you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch"The redhead replied as he gave Roxas a tour of his miniture sized mansion. The blond continued to look around as Axel started making a salad and tossed in a couple of pizzas and set the table for a sharp loud knock came from the front door "I swear if Demex brought Luxord here drunk I'll kill the both of them" He replied opening the front door slowly and carefully his face full of wonder and curiosity as he put his hand by his waist sliding it up his shirt as he opened the door all the way. He glared and atomatically pulled out the gun that was hidden under his shirt from his waist as he glared pointing it at, none other than the silver haired mans face.

"Axel" Riku hissed holding the door open with his hand and foot a murderous gleam shining from his silver eyes as he glared at Axel anger flowing off him like a broken faucet.

"Riku" Axel hissed loading the gun hate and anger burning up inside of him as the gun turned a bright shade of red from the heat of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

~**Chapter-3**~

"Axel, I'm shocked is that anyway to treat a friend?" Riku replied chuckling darkly his eyes glimmering in the faint sunlight.

"Your no friend of mine and you have five seconds to leave before I arrest you." Axel hissed as the blond walked towards him his body suddenly frozen with fear the second he saw Riku at the door.

"Axel, lets not drag your job into this, just let Roxas come back with me to get his clothes and other stuff and then I'll take him back to your house." Riku replied smiling as he reached towards Roxas.

"TO HELL I'LL LET YOU TAKE HIM BACK TO THAT HORRID PLACE YOU CALL HOME" Axel screamed as he slapped Riku's hand while he pointed his gun yet again pointed at the mans head as he whispered in a monotone voice..."Leave,... now".

"Alright fine have it your way." Riku replied acting like he was going to leave as he took a few steps back then suddenly slamming the redhead against the wall as the blond started screaming as he heard a few of Axel's ribs snap. Riku quickly got on top of Axel and knocked the gun out of Axel's hand as he rolled around the ground both of the men fighting for the gun.

"Roxas, Get out of here" Axel screamed as Riku slammed him down on the ground making the gun slide across the wooden floor toward Roxas. The blond stood frozen watching in horror as the men fought at each others necks trying to kill the other as Roxas slowly picked up the gun and shakingly checked to see how many bullets were in it as he held it in his shaking hands hiding in the other room. Blood splattered across the floor as Riku got ontop of Axel and started beating his sides and face as more sickening thuds and crunches could be heard. Eventually Riku got off of Axel leaving Axel soaking the carpet with his own blood as it went a deeper and darker red soaking quickly into the carpet as Axel lay there unmoving blood flowing out of his mouth as he started throwing up blood clutching his side as he saw Riku advance on Roxas who failed to run as he forced the gun out of Roxas's hands onto the floor. Riku bent over and picked up the gun off the floor where it fell, and pointed it at Roxas. "Roxy, Come. Here." He hissed in a cooeing voice as he instantly became impatiant and grabbed the blond by his hair and forced him down on his knees dragging him out of the room as Roxas screamed out in pain. Riku suddenly furious that the blond dare scream at his touch grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and held it at his throte as he forced Roxas back up on his feet and drug him by his hair towards the guest room.

"N-no please don't hurt R-Roxas" Axel cried out as Riku threw the blond in the guest room and then came back kicking and continued to beat Axel across the hall swearing as the blond scream for Riku to stop hurting Axel. Riku ran after Roxa's he bolted from the room towards Axel leaving the guest room then instantly running for the phone as Riku grabbed him around the waist and continued dragging him back into the guest room as Roxa's death screams could be heard coming from the other room for almost fifteen minutes as Axel sobbed tears falling down his face listening to Riku merclessly beat the young boy. Axel cried as he could hear Roxas screaming and sobbing begging Riku to came back out standing over Axel laughing his hands dripping in bright crimson blood as he stepped on the redheads wrist and rubbed his arm against the carpet breaking the redheads arm with a sickening snap under his boots, as the redhead screamed out in pain. The pain was unbearable making Axel unable to move Riku smiled as he walked away sending a kick to the redheads arm as he walked back in the room and Roxa's screams could be heard again. "Oh god not again no, Roxas,"Axel whispered thinking over and over again in his mind how he had to stop Riku befor he killed the yound lboy. Axel whispered curse words as he struggled forcing himself up on his knees his head swimming as he threw up more blood as he continued reaching for his phone that flew across the floor as he dialed 911 and pushed a few more numbers for a swat team.

"Now love, promise me you'll never leave me and never look at Axel again"Riku whispered into the blonds ear as blood soaked Roxas's shoulder where Riku stabbed him the knife still in his arm as he twisted it a bit trying to force Roxas into swearing into his promises." Take off your shirt love now, or It'll be ten times worse for Axel" Riku hissed as he forced the boy onto the bed forcing his pants off him."DAMMIT DO IT NOW YOU WHORE" Riku screamed as he threw Roxas against the floor then shoved him up against the wall as his ribs snapped under the sudden kick of Riku's steel boots as they collided with Roxas's ribs making Roxas drop to the floor crying in agony. Riku kicked him aside as he picked the gun back up grabbing Roxas by the hair as he drug him out in the hall making him watch as he pointed the gun at Axel. "Now, this is what you get for not listening and doing as I asked" Riku screamed as the gun fired and put a bullet through the redheads leg making him scream in pain as he watched Riku drag Roxas back into the room as screams could be heard again for only a few minutes as the blond was raped against his will and Riku silenced him by injecting drugs into his veins. Dragging the half naked blond with him still holding onto his waist as he led him towards the bed the blond following behind as Riku pulled off his pair of boxers he pointed the gun at Roxas forcing him to do the same. Riku hissed smiling as he loaded the gun pointing it at the lovers head forcing himself inside of Roxas as he reached and locked the door again smiling as he forced the blond back on the bed causing him great pain as he contiued from where he left off he finished in and hour and a half laying on the bed licking and biting the blond's neck as he laid the blond back down as Roxas started to wake just coming out of his sleep from the drugs.

"Shit" Axel screamed as he waited for even the slightest sound to tell him that Roxas was still the sound of cars breaks squeeling on asphalt and sirens going off made Riku sigh and get up from his position "So, Axel thinks that by calling a few cops he can save you?" He said his hands grabbing ahold of Roxas as he squirmed uncomfortable with the silver haired mans touch."I say, that had to have been one of the best joy rides so far Roxy, but if I can't keep having these kinds of joy rides because of Axel, then he can't be around either" Riku whispered as he got up and opened the door to where they both could see the redhead laying still on the floor his back to Riku unmoving, as Riku pointed the gun at the redheads back and and pulled the trigger as Roxas screamed and a gun shot echoed through the house gun smoke filling the blonds nose as the house was still with a pregnate dead silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter-4~**

Riku screamed in agonizing pain as he clutched the hand that the bullet went through making him drop the gun as Axel sat up from around the corner in his boxers holding another gun as it fell to the ground from his shaking sweared as Axel smiled slightly more blood dripping down his face and sat up as the rest of the squad rushed in an automatically tackled Riku to the ground handcuffing Riku's hands behind his back.

"Axel, Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital." the taller blond well shaven man screamed as he saw the blood on the floor. He noticed and that Axel was in his boxers and he atomatically took off his shirt and draped it around the redheads shoulders."where's the boy?"The blond man asked looking in Axels eyes.

"Guest room, help me up, he might not trust anyone else but me right now"Axel whispered as the blond man helped him to his feet and helped him towards the room as Roxas sat on the floor sobbing."Roxas,Look at me are you allright?" The redhead asked as he touched the blonds face and pulled him into his arms whispering words of comfort as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over him. A couple of peramedics showed up and grabbed Axel by the shoulders trying to force him away from Roxas.

"No,p-please don't take him" Roxas sobbed as they strapped Axel to a streacher and carried him to the ambulance breaking the blonds grip on Axel's hand as he was left back in the hallway in Axel's overlarge shirt.

"Luxord" Axel yelled as the the tall blond ran over to him"Look after Roxas, get him some clothes and then meet me at the hospital" Axel whispered his voice and body going weaker as the paramedics closed the doors and took him away leaving Roxas and Luxord standing in the driveway.

"Roxas" Luxord whispered reaching our for his shoulder as Roxas backed away. "Roxas, it's ok I'm one of Axel's most trusted friends" He whispered as he took the blonds hand and led him inside and went through Axel's closet "Roxas, where's your clothes?" He whispered as he continued searching for the blonds clothes only finding Axel's size.

"I don't have any with me?" He whispered his face turning red as Luxord contiued looking finding a pair of boxers that would fit Roxas he tossed them at the blond boy as he found a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I bet tommorrow Axel was going to take you shopping for some clothes that actually fit." Luxord replied as he tossed Roxas a pillow and a coat.

"Hey, Luxord I think Axel burnt dinner." One of the cops replied holding a burnt pizza laughing.

"I guess you haven't had dinner yet right?" Luxord whispered looking at Roxas as he walked him out to his car.

"N-no, Axel was making dinner before,Riku-Riku" the blond whispered unable to finish the sentence as Luxord ruffled his hair. Luxord opened the passanger side of the door as the other cops stayed behind to clean up the mess. Luxords phone rang as he awnsered it his face showed lines of worry as he looked at the blond.

"Yes, I understand, yes I-I'll tell him" He whispered as he hung up the phone and started the car and drove towards the hospital tears running down his face."Roxas, I know this might be hard on you, but Axel has to have surgery" Luxord whispered as he pulled through a drive thru and got the boys meal handing it to him. "They say its a slight chance he will recover and live he needs a new lung and he'll be in a cast for sometime" Luxord replied as he pulled into the hospital parking lot an hour later and ran with the blond boy towards the nurse who was waiting for them as he pulled Roxas behind him running towards Axels room as he saw the redhead laying on the bedsheets his face pale and scared but suddenly brightening the second he saw Roxas with dinner and clothes on.

Is this the one you were telling us about?" the doctor asks pointing at Roxas.

"yeah, you might want to give him a check up" Axel's voice whispered as he coughed up more blood his leg in a cast and the machine doing his breathing for him.

"A-Axel," Roxas whispered quickly running to him holding onto him as the doctors held him back abit so he wouldn't hurt the redhead more.

"Yeah Roxas" Axel replied feeling the young boys arms suddenly wrap around his waist.

"I-I let dinner burn" he replied as Axel burst out laughing kissing the blond.

"Can you stay with Luxord till I get out of this place" he asked looking at the blond.

"A-Axel, Luxord told me that you needed surgery and you look pretty bad so you might not make it." Roxas whispered tears streaking down his soft velvet cheeks.

"So, you think I'm not going to make it" Axel whispered as the blond started to cry harder nodding his head."Fine, lets make a deal if I don't make it I'll put you in my will and you will get my house and everything in it including the car." Axel whispered touching the blonds cheek gently with his thumb.

"And if theres a slight chance you do live and your body doesn't reject the lungs?" The blond whispered crying his voice broken and sad without hope.

"Fine, then Roxas...you have to agree to me asking...for your hand in marrige." Axel replied smiling and chuckling as he looked at the blushing Roxas.

"A-Axel, I-I can't I'm to young for marrige"Roxas stammered his face a bright magenta at the thought of marrige the doctor walked in with the surgery tools and a new set of lungs as he asked Roxas to leave so they could start.

"Yes you can Roxas," Axel replied as they ushered Roxas outside as the operation began "I'll call you if the operation runs smoothly Roxas, I yelled as Roxas was ushered out the door towards Luxords car.

"Hey you assholes that's Demex's fancy wine don't touch it"Luxord yelled as he pushed Roxas into the guest room locking the door, behind him" well you've got full control of the tv, and DVDs are in the closet feel free to help yourself and such."Luxord quickly replied running out of the room cursing yet laughing as he got his friends fed. Roxas sat on the floor looking at the movies surprised at all of the old time classics he use to watch when he was younger he picked one out and watched it. The house was finally quiet as he heard Luxord and Demex cleaning the kitchen up and doing dishes around midnight the light finally turned off in the kitchen and Roxas fell asleep by the phone with Axel's promise to call if the operation went smoothly.

"As the light turned on in the hallway Roxas terrified pretending to be asleep as Luxord walked in smelling like alcohol cursing under his breath about the clumsiness of his friends as he contiued digging through the guest room dresser drawers to find a extra pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for Demex since he gave Roxas his that were more likely to fit him." Poor lad must have been exhausted having to go through all that hellish crap today, he needs some decent clothes tomorrow I'm going to take him shopping to get his mind off Axel." Luxord quietly mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the bed. Roxas was terrified of the strange man and thought he was sleeping with him as images of Riku and his rape sex ran through his mind. Roxas almost screamed terrified when Luxord's hand gently brushed his hair as the older dirty blond pulled the covers better over Roxas chuckling as he turned off the lamp light and left the room to go sleep back to sleep with Demex. Roxas still shocked and surprised that Luxord had locked it for him "he knows how scared I am" the blonde whispered and fell asleep feeling for the first time in years a bit more safe at last as he slept next to the phone waiting for Axel's call.


	5. Chapter 5

"Roxas, wake up" Luxord yelled as the young blond groaned rolling back over not wanting to get up as he finally got tierd of Luxord standing over him and sat up rubbing his eyes looking at the clock and then at Luxord.

"Luxord, You do know it's a quarter to five in the morning" The blond replied half awake as he yawned and looked the dirty blond in the eyes.

"It's breakfast time Roxy" Luxord replied tossing Roxas more of Demex's clothes.

"At a quarter to five in the morning?" He yelled pulling the covers back over his head as he was dragged out of bed towards the kitchen by Luxord who forced him to sit down putting mountains of food on his already full plate."Hey,Luxord did the hospital call yet about Axel?" Roxas asked between mouthfuls of food as Luxord took a sip of coffe readint the news paper glancing back and forth from Roxas to Demex instantly choking on his coffee the second Roxas asked his question getting a stearn warning look to break the news kindly from a puffy eyed Demex.

"Roxas,"Luxord whispered putting his hand on the blonds shoulder as the blonds face suddenly went pale as he choaked down his food tears falling down his face.

"No, he-he can't be dead" Roxas screamed as he slapped Luxords hand away from his shoulder knocking the chair off it's feet as he stood up and quickly backed up hurt and fear in his eyes while running back into his room slamming the door behind him while throwing himself on the bed.

"Luxord, it's not your falt Roxas just needs time to figure out his feelings and adjust to the fact that he lost Axel"Demex whispered putting his arms around Luxords waist as he picked up the chair and continued to clean the kitchen trying to keep his hands busy and his mind occupied. They both walked out of the kitchen once it was clean and they stood by the blonds locked bedroom door listening to him cry and sobb into his pillow hiccuping and choaking on his tears of passed with Roxas staying in his room with the door locked as Demex just ended up setting the plate outside the door knowing Roxas really didn't want to hear,see or talk about how much he was hurting"Roxas, it's been two months please come out"Demex begged as he tried to force the door open failing yet again as he left the food on the floor and left as he heard Roxas open the door and pick up the plate and take it to his room.

"Luxord let me go" Screamed Roxas as Luxord pounced on the unsuspecting teen as he was drug out of the room by the older man quickly being shoved into the living room as Luxord locked the bedroom door with a new lock and key.

"Roxas, Its been two months you need to face the fact that Axel's gone." he whispered trying not to yell as he continued shoving the blond into the kitchen where Demex was trying on a Black tux."You need to get fitted for your suit for the funeral, it's in two weeks." Luxord replied sitting the blond next to Demex who had removed his tux and brought out a white one to make adjustments on the size for Roxas.

"I really don't want to" Roxas half screamed half sobbed as he tried to keep glaring at the two men who had to force him into the tux and held him still while they adjusted and fixed the height.

"Roxas, don't you atleast want one last chance to say goodbye, to once more kiss him on the lips and whisper a final goodbye and be given the one last chance to tell him you love him before you send him on?" Luxord asked as they let the teen out of the tux who by this point was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes" He screamed as he fell into the mans arm and continued to cry his eyes turning red as he rubbed them with the back of his hand.

"It's ok Roxas, just take one step at a time" Luxord whispered running his hands through the blonds hair in a comforting way as the weeks passed and the funeral drew closer as prepreations were made Roxas saw less and less of Demex and Luxord.

"Roxas where are you?" Demex yelled as he ran through the house looking in every room for the blond as he finally found him staring at the fire in his pajamas in the media room."Roxas, it's time" Demex whispered holding Roxas's white tux in one hand as he helped him up and get dressed so he could be ready to finally let go of his lover that never was."Here,"Demex whispered tears falling down his face as he pinned a beautiful slowly starting to bloom red rose onto Roxas who was trying to be strong and not act like his heart had just been crushed."Axel always said red was his favriote color, but I always thought it was because he loved the color because it was the same color as fire." Demex whispered trying to make the blond happy as he ushered the blond out of the room and into the black car.

"Luxord, Demex where are we going?" Roxas asked sitting across from the two lovers trying to look out the dark tinted windows unable to see anything.

"Axel's funeral, he asked to be buried by the see ontop of a cliff where he could see the sunset against the water."Luxord replied as tears started falling down his face again as the car slowly came to a stop and the air was suddenly filled with a salty taste as the ocean could be heard next to the door.

"Roxas, were here" Luxord replied handing Roxas a boquet of red roses like the one on his tux and then turning to Demex handing him a white boquet that matched the flower on his suit as he opened the door and pushed Roxas out into the bright sunlight the blond quickly covering his eyes against the bright sunlight as he let Luxord followed by Demex push him towards his dad Cloud who took his hand still familiar to the young boy as faint music started playing.

"This is one of Axels favriote songs" Roxas whispered staring at the ground looking away from his dad as they continued walking past the group of people all dressed in black side by side.

"Roxas, go tell Axel you love him one last time so he can finally rest in peace." Cloud whispered as he handed Roxas's hand off to yet another familiar hand as he looked back at his dad sadness in his eyes as he looked up into the eyes of his brother, Sora who hugged him and lead him closer toward the top of the hill that was decorated beautifully in white flowers with a man of peace at the top who looked ready to start the cerimonie as Sora led him to the top and handed his hand off to another warm and soft familiar hand as the blond finally looked up...

(Ha I'm too crule to torture you guys by cutting it off right there... but I'm going to do it to make it better lol XD)


	6. Chapter 6

"A-Axel" The blond whispered as he looked at the redheads still slightly smiling face then into the redheads beautiful jade eyes, tears falling down his face as he cried and suddenly connected two and two together.

"Roxas, I hope you wern't too lonely without me?" Axel chuckled as the rest of the audience burst out laughing at the two lovers as the redhead brushed a stray strand of the blonds hair out of his eyes getting a yell from Sora to get a room as his dad instantly smacked him on the back of the head for his comment.

"You Asshole I thought you were dead" he hissed as more tears fell down his face causing Axel to wipe them away as the redhead put a finger up to the blonds lips and bent down toward his ear his lips lingering for a few moments.

"Don't be mad Roxy, I still had to recover and they really wouldn't let me see anyone and the second they said my body had accepted the lungs I had to make plans for our wedding." He whispered gently licking the edge of the blonds ear with the tip of his tounge.

"So, we're getting married today?" The blond asked in a sweet childs voice looking around taking in the sights and smells of the perfect wedding and his eyes suddenly spotted the cake with the bride and groom on it.

"Axel whats that?" Roxas whispered looking at the redhead as the man read the vows in a slow monotone voice.

"Why thats you being hauled off your nails digging into the ground by the groom who is me." He replied with a smug smile on his face looking at almost exact replicas of himself and Roxas on the cake. "I do"he whispered as the man continued to read as he slowly was about to reach Roxas's part the redhead elbowed him in the ribs smiling.

"I-I," He stammered and then took a bit gulp of air,"I do!"Roxas yelled as he leaped into Axel's arms and kissed the redhead fully on the lips as Axel swung him around in a circle as cheers exploded through out the crowd.

"Come'on Roxy lets dance" Axel yelled as he slowed danced with the young boy switching him off to his dad as he danced with his new brother in law Sora.

"So Axel, how fast are you going to screw my brother?" He asked in a curious voice but still laughing as Axel 'accidently' squished and stepped on his foot.

"Tonight if we get to the honeymoon suite on time." He replied laughing as Cloud gave him a glare warning him not to tell to much to the others twin.

"Axel" Roxas yelled as he ran back over to the redheads arms as he sat on his lap when they opened their wedding gifts.

"Here this one is from me" Sora replied handing them three small box's.

"Thank you" Axel replied as he let Roxas open the first box.

"Ummmm..."Roxas whispered his face going red as Axel took a look and glared at Sora who was busting up laughing.

"Be safe guys I don't want any neices or nephews walking around with you in your tummy at our house three weeks from now" He yelled on the floor laughing and holding his side as Cloud sighed and smacked him up beside the head making Roxas laugh at the two.

"We, let's see what other suprises he got us." Axel replied with a chuckle as they opened the last to presents from Sora revealing two gold lockets engraved with the others name on the front under their picture.

"S-Sora, It's beautiful thank you." Roxas whispered pulling his sibling into a hug as a car suddenly pulled up and a man got out smiling escorted by police.

"R-Riku" Roxas whispered as Axels arms tightened around him and everyone blocked him from the newly weds.

"Roxas, Axel" He whispered looking at the two and all around him."Roxas, I want to talk to you for a few minutes alone." Riku whispered as Axel glared at him.

"Hell no, If you have something to say you can say it infront of me and my bride together." He hissed as the group walked over to the band to chat still glaring at Riku watching him with a threatening closeness.

"What do you want Riku" Roxas asked fiddling with his necklace not looking the silverhaired man in the eyes.

"I wanted to say, I-I'm sorry." He whispered handing the blond a small package."This is for you and Axel." He replied as Axel took the present and glared at Riku.

"You do know that what you did will never be forgotten or Forgiven by me that and you still have your deathrow charges tomorrow." He hissed pulling Roxas even closer to his body.

"I know" He whispered as he turned around and walked back towards the car suddenly stopping as a small hand grabbed his.

"I forgive you Riku," Roxas whispered as the silverhaired man turned around tears falling from his eyes as he pulled the blond into a hug dropping his knife as he started crying on Roxas's shoulder.

"Roxas, don't ever leave Axel he's the perfect person to be with." Riku whispered looking into the blonds eyes as he smilied toward Riku and chuckled a little.

"Riku because of you I almost lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again." He whispered as Riku was dragged back into the car and Axel put his arms back around his soon to be lover.

"Roxas, you do know you didn't have to do that right" He whispered tightening his grip as he brushed his lips against the blonds neck.

"I want to move on, and be happy with you, I'm over what happened I forgave him because I am with you and that is all that matters what happened with him is history." He whispered "Plus I'm looking forward to our nights at home alone and kids" He whispered even more softly as he gently continued holding out his neck a little more as their honeymoon car pulled up getting laughs and cheers from the croud as they threw rice and sent the lovers off.

**(This is a head's up the next few chapters and the final chapter 10 might contain some HARD CORE YOAI wich is BOY ON BOY ACTION)**

**(Thanks for all the amazing reviews and comments this story has been amazingly fun and I hope all of my other storys can get as big of a support group as this story has got a million thanks)**


	7. Chapter 7

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

I stood next to Axel staring at the train holding onto his hand as he handed the man our luggage."Roxas, have you ever been on a train?"Axel asked as I buried my face into his chest shaking my head no. "It's really fun."He whispered his lips gently biting my ear as we headed towards the train. We walked side by side holding hands as he pulled me towards the train so I could get a better look gently ruffling my sexy blond hair as we walked towards the conducter.

"All abord" The conductor yelled as I clutched Axels hand teriffied of being seperated. Axel could feel how scared the blond was as he picked him up bridal fashion still in their wedding clothes and they both got on the train and found a compartment to themselves. He took the seat next to the window, plopping himself up on the seat.

"You'll be fine.. Roxy" Axel whispered smiling as he pulled Roxas onto his lap making him squirm. Axel pulled the blond into a hug smiling as he stole yet another kiss. "I promise." he whispered in her ear as I shook my head lightly chuckling brusheung him off as I watched the passangers running to catch the train.

"If you don't want to cuddle I don't blame you." he whispered hating the feel of the tie already, as he watched the train pull away from the station playing with his soon to be lovers hand as he gently kissed it.

"I do,I just don't like snuggling in a suit" Roxas whispered crawling back over towards him closer than before resting his head on the redheads shoulder sighing as he buried his young face into his soon to be lovers shoulder wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel wrapped an arm around him. "I promise I will try to be the best husband I can be, I sware it on my life." He whispered as Roxas sighed beliving him...he moved his hand to where he could brush the redheads long locks out of his eyes smiling a little as he playfully tried to bite his fingers and him. "I love your touch"Axel whispered as he started laughing when Roxas playfully tried to bite him back. He never minded his playfully bitingin fact he enjoyed hated how he could remeber the night he almost lost his lover in great detail.

"Stop remebering it " Roxas replied smacking him on the back of the head pouting a little trying not to smile.

"Love, that hurt"Axel hissed back, rubbing his head his face an unhappy frown making him sigh and shake his head.

"I didnt mean to hit you so hard"The blond whispered reaching to gently touch his head but stopping pulling his hand back.

Axel took a deep breath. "I know.. And I'm sorry for being snappy." He said quietly, as the redhead took his lovers hand and caressed his cheek. Roxas looked away not sure how to really respond as he finally decided to curled up holding his knees looking away from his husband. Axel suddenly wrapped his arms aound my waist and kissed my cheek "So, my bride there are a few rules to our honey moon first rule,you can't sleep till we get to the hotel." He whispered his lips running down my neck as he smiled knowing I loved when he did that.

"Fine" Roxas whispered turning away from him so the redhead didn't see how exausted his lover was as Axel whispered in my ear gently licking the edge with the tip of his tounge.

"I wanted you to be mine the day we first met, In first grade " Axel whispered as his hands ran up my legs gently playing with the edge of my shirt as he held my head against his shutting the door with his foot as he looked into my eyes a shade darker than normal from the darkness of the room."Mine" Hissed Axel as he pushed me down on the chair and kissed me deeper on the lips.

"Don't worry" I whispered kissing him back as his hands wandered "I belong to you and you alone" I whispered as his hands taking off my jacket while forcing my shirt off as his lips kissed my nipples as he forced my pants off and quickly stripped me of my underwear leaving me kneeling ontop of him in as he licked both my nipples and then sucked on my them nipping and licking as he had me wrap my legs around his waist as he took off his shirt and jacket then pants as I nipped and bit his shoulder and neck leaving markes as he hissed and removed his boxers and threw me down on the couch his hands pulling my body against his as his hands went up my thigh and he made me suck on his two fingers and gently shoved them into my entrance smiling as and the train took off.

"Your so tight love" He hissed as I sqirmed at the strange feeling of his fingers inside of me as he chuckled and gently took them out making me wimper. I suddenly screamed out and clawed his shoulder as he shoved his shaft inside of me making me squirm and try to pull away from the pain as he held me down whispering words of comfort as I settled down and the pain became less unpleasent and I became hungry for more of him.

"Ugh your heavy, but your so long and thick" I whispered as he kissed me deeper pushing his member inside of me making me cry out as I bit his shoulder and clutched his back as he laid ontop of me. "Please A-Axel, I want more" I whimpered and hissed as he continued thrusting and licking and sucking on my neck as he traveled and nipping at my fingertips as his eyes shined while he watched me squirm from the pain of his member and the love of how his lips were moving across my body as he pinned me down lightly allowing me to move my body underneath his untill I was comfortable in the position he wanted as he contiued to thrust and push harder into me as my body followed along in a quick response to the movement of his as he moved intime with the train making me cry out and scream as he brought me more pleasure I screamed as his body fell ontop of me when the train hit a bump making him go deeper than ever before.

He stopped as he was about to come and put his shaft in my mouth and continued thrusting as I cried out wanting him to contiue working on my body not wanting him to do this kind of fun yet as he kept going untill he came and I drank his white liquid untill he fininshed and then picked up his belt and tied my hands together as he continued smiling as he got me aroused again and contiued thrusting deeper and deeper then ever befor as he continued even after I was done heeping me under him even when he knew I was finished as he continued to pleasure himself as he put a blanket over me so I could sleep as he contiued leaving a white dripping mess all over my stomic as he kissed my lips and pushed me harder into the seat cushions.

"Axel, could you promise me something?"Roxas asked half awake my body covered in sweat as I layed underneath him his face looking at me as he thrust himself in a bit more making me groan out with pain and pleasure.

He felt Roxas's body thrust up against his as he groaned "What love" He whispered licking his neck again.

"That we can do this again"the blond boy moaned pushing his lovers body closer against his as he hissed with pleasure as he pretended to let me get ontop of him and have my turn at turning him on.

"I promise.." Axel said quietly pushing his lover back against the seat suddenly changing his mind about him being ontop when he was having so much fun turning him on and making him scream his name.

I whispered the redheads name that seemed to be a word of encouragment as I gently wrapped my arms around his waist making him thrust deeper and finally making him come again as I pushed myself onto his lap as I sat facing him exauseted yet wanting more as he chuckled and laughed.

"You need to sleep, next time though we'll share a warm bath together at home." He whispered as he started thrusting into me again as he grew tierd and laid on his back letting me take control as I finally tierd myself out after the sixth time of our game and laid ontop of him my body slick from sweat as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pushed me underneath him putting me in the corner of the couch smiling as his lips continued to massage my body as we drifed off together both in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

**(sorry this chapter is late)**

"Roxas wake up love were here" Axel replied a smile on his face as he woke his lover up gently cuddling the blonds naked body in his arms as he smiled and laughed kissing the blond on the forehead then going lower on his pale chest nipping and sucking at his bare flesh as Axel continued licking and sucking on his neck.

"I don't want to get up" Moaned Roxas groaning and hissing with delight at the feel of the redheads lips as they explored his body as he laid on the compartment seat still half-awake as Axel picked him up and helped him into his clothes his arms still wrapped around his waist as he helped the small blond lover button up his shirt as they grabbed their luggage and called a yellow taxi.

"Come love" Axel hissed as Roxas helped the blond into the car a smile plastered on his face making him slowly continue to bite and start nipping and kissing the blonds ears.

"So are you two adorable lovers on your honey moon?" The driver asked as he pulled up to a giant bath house suite as Axel paid him the fare a smile playfully tugging on his lips.

"Yes, we are," Axel replied picking up his still sleepy, and overly loved Roxas as he pulled him into the building quickly checking them into their room as he laid the young boy down on the satin comforter.

"Axel where are we?" Roxas asked rubbing his ice blue eyes as a small sliver slit of sunlight shone through the closed windows as the blond started to wake up a bit more as he looked around the room noticing it was very romantic and frilly with red and black matching comforters and drapes as he looked around at the satin everywhere in the room as he laid back on the bed suddenly jumping the second he noticed it was a water bed.

"Glad to see my Roxy is finally awake" Axel replied wearing a towel as he kissed the blond on the forehead" The bathroom's all yours love" He replied as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist "Unless you want me to help you with your bath" he sweetly hissed in the blonds ear as the redhead pushed his lover back on the bed stripping off the blonds shirt.

"That would be nice, or we could try out the private bathhouse outside" Roxas replied hissed with pleasure at the redheads touch as his lovers hands traveled down his body as his pants were stripped off as the redhead picked him up and led him towards the bathroom.

"No, let's start with the bathroom then later we'll go down to the public bath." He replied kissing the blonds neck as he pushed him in the bath following behind the blond as he got in.

"Axel, why are there rubber ducky's in the tub" Roxas asked picking one up making it quack as he squirted water at Axel.

"I thought it would be fun" replied Axel as he squirted water at the blond kissing him deeper as he washed the blonds body his hands trailing up and down his chest then snaking down lower as he washed below and in between his lovers thighs as he went back up again causing the blond to moan and hiss with pleasure.

"You enjoy that don't you" Hissed Axel as he continued to pleasure the blond finally forcing himself inside of him making him scream out in pain and pleasure as Roxas bent over to where he was facing the redhead who was determined to continue keeping the blond on his lap as he let the blonds lips travel across his chest and lower.

"So love do you want to go to the public bathhouse now or would you rather we try out the new water bed?" Axel asked in a seductive voice as he pulled the dripping wet and naked blond boy out of the water setting him on the bed as he parted his legs licking the others member gently sucking as he thrust himself inside of the blond holding his hips down thrusting into the blond harder as he screamed out pulling the redhead down harder next to him as the redhead finished pulling his member out of the young boy as he laid next to the blond snuggling up to him under the covers.

"Axel, that was great I-I love you so much" The blond whispered snuggling up in the redheads arms as he kissed his lover passionately on the lips as he laid his body next to his muscular lovers running his hands up and down his thick muscles as he laid back onto the pillow.

"I know my little passionate lover I enjoyed it too" Axel whispered pushing the blonds back against his body making him moan with pleasure at the feel of his lovers body pressed up against his. "You really do like my touch don't you" Axel stated licking the blonds ear with his tongue as his hands wandered below the belt.

"A-Axel please" the blond moaned with pleasure as Axel gave him what he wanted and more as they wasted the day away in bed.

"Come Roxy, follow me" Whispered the seductive redhead as he pulled the naked blond outside pushing him towards the bathhouse as they sat and relaxed their bodies. "Come here and sit on my lap" Axel replied pulling the blond on top of his lap as he squirmed a bit uncomfortable with sitting on his lovers lap like this as he slowly relaxed letting the redhead wrap his arms around his waist as they both sat in the warm water basking in each other's arms as they looked up at the stars and then at the full moon.

"It's beautiful" Whispered Roxas holding Axels hand as he continued gazing up at the stars.

"I would call it pretty, because it's nothing compared to seeing you" Whispered Axel as he held his lover closer into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

**CHAPTER-9  
><strong>

"Roxy baby, where are you hiding?" Axel yelled in a singsong voice as he continued practically running through the house, his face grinning. "I'll give you credit, you do a hell of a job hiding that sexy ass that I'm going to have to punish!" Axel screamed as he searched through the dirty clothes as he stopped suddenly glaring…."I swear, if you get that maid suit dirty, Demmex will have my head!" Axel wined as he was suddenly thrown down on his back by a smaller male body who sat on top of him laughing as he was slightly hugged.

"Who's the Uke now!" Roxas screamed as Axel struggled finally pinning the boy down and half dragging half carrying him to the new couch. "Do we really have to finish breaking in the new couch?" Roxas asked his face overcome with embarrassment as Axel kissed him and he looked up into the slightly younger but identical eyes of his brother Sora, who most likely again had been listening and watching the whole conversation for awhile. "Do you want to help your Nii-Chans break in the new couch?" Roxas asked in his sweet and innocent voice.

"I don't share very well and he's my new sex toy" Axel replied his smile a Cheshire grin as he pulled Roxas closer against his body watching Roxas squirm slightly to get away his face bright red.

"Honestly Axel I'm not that new….we've been breaking in all the new furniture you bought for weeks." Roxas exclaimed as he laid back down in utter defeat.

"Honestly Nii-chan, I don't know what kind of kinky games involve a skimpy skin showing maid suit and Axel in a racy butler suit!" Sora explained as he walked over to the couch and sat down picking up a slutty magazine. "Please don't let me interrupt Nii-chan" Sora explained as he flipped through the pages and Axel laughed kissing the blondes neck. "Oh by the way dads here too" Sora replied as Axel glared as Cloud walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? ROXAS IS TO YOUNG FOR SEX!" Cloud screamed as he looked down at Roxas who by now had a few hickeys and bite marks as Roxas cowered under Axel.

"Being a married couple and having sex father, is NORMAL" Axel stated not very amused as Roxas laid there frozen in place.

"In front of my innocent not to mention youngest son!" Cloud hissed as he noticed the magazine Sora was reading ripping it out of his hands as he smacked Axel on the head with it covering the brown haired boy's ears.

"Honestly he is not as innocent as you think…Dad" Axel replied as he let Cloud calm down as he took a seat on the couch and the two lovers sat normally Roxas's face extremely pink as he made Axel laugh and Cloud suddenly noticed what Roxas was wearing and then what Axel was wearing as he glared.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO DRESSED LIKE THAT?" Cloud screamed as he fell back on the couch as he ordered Sora into the other room.

"Ummm….Dad you might not want to send him to our room." Roxas replied as Cloud got up running and dragged Sora out of the room Sora's face red as Cloud smacked all three with a magazine.

"Hey it's not our fault you barged in on us unannounced" Axel replied getting smacked again.

"Ease up on the violence dad" Roxas replied as he stood up. "So who wants tea?" Roxas asked as Clouds face went red and Sora burst out laughing as Roxas shook his head and walked into the kitchen Axel slapping his ass on the way there getting another round of attacks with the newspaper as Sora laughed and Roxas came back out with the tea a smile on his face.

"So, what exactly did you come back here for?" Axel asked sipping his hot tea as Cloud looked up…

"Riku….was released from prison today, he's a free man on medication….he will be attending school with Roxas to finish his last year. They found he was unemotionally stable so they are trying treatments to see if it will change him." Cloud replied as Roxas looked up a smile on his face.

"That's great that he will get another chance to prove himself in society again." Roxas replied as he offered to go get more tea his face normal and happy as Axel followed him into the kitchen.

"Roxas…I won't let him touch you" Axel whispered picking the other lighter boy up and setting him on the counter.

"what if he hasn't changed….the jury suddenly deemed that he should get a second chance on medication….what do I do Axel" Roxas replied crying out as tears fell down his face as he buried his face in the older man's shoulders holding onto him tightly.

"I don't know Roxas, I don't know" Axel replied comforting the blonde as he kissed his forehead.

"You shouldn't have told him like that involving school….it's only been six months since Riku was locked up, I'm no doctor but Roxas might not be able to hand this much stress" Sora whispered to his dad as Cloud smiled.

"So why was my baby boy looking at the stuff left on the bed in there room?" Cloud asked in a creepy happy voice as Sora looked away.

"I was curious" he replied as he looked back to see his father's shocked reaction.

"But you're dating girl's right you're not gay right? YOU CANT BE I NEED A NORMAL LITTLE BOY" Cloud replied as he continued babying Sora who sighed.

"And this is why you don't go to father's day at school…"Sora replied as Roxas walked in with warm tea.

"Dad leave him be its all right to be curious" Roxas replied as he looked out the window noticing how rainy it was as he shuddered remembering the night he met Riku.

"Roxas, why don't we let your little brother spend the night, we have a spare outfit for him" Axel replied as Sora looked at Cloud who stood up quickly….

"I'll kill you" Cloud replied as Sora and Roxas tried to hold him back dragging him to the car so Cloud could take Sora home the house suddenly an awkward silence as the two relatives left and Roxas and Axel were left back where they started.

"Hey axel, who's moving in next door?" Roxas asked setting his red backpack down on the entrance floor as his brother Sora followed behind as they walked into the sun filled just remodeled kitchen and sat down a bag of celery each.

"Don't you have any chips or anything?" Sora asked as Roxas shook his head.

"You know Axel hates it when I eat junk food" Roxas replied as he noticed a bright yellow sticky note on the fridge. "Looks like Axel stepped out and was kind enough to leave a note" Roxas replied smiling.

_Roxy baby!_

_We were out of sugar, so I went over to Demmy's because he always has some….but, he was all out! So we ran to the store for more sugar. I promise to be back real soon._

_~Axel_

"So we have the house to ourselves…..I call first player!" screams Sora as Roxas nodded in agreement and followed to his gaming room the doorbell suddenly ringing as both boys looked at each other their glares like molten lava as Roxas caved.

"I'll get it then" Roxas replied walking to the door expecting Axel with his seven bags of sugar and Demmy carrying seven more... "Welcome back Axel" Roxas replied as he looked up into deep liquid silver eyes.

"Roxas is Axel back? Roxas….." Sora replied his voice shaking…my brother why didn't you reply? What if it was some guy with a gun….what if he's hurt? "I'm going to call axel…." Whispered Sora as he opened his cell phone listening to it ring. "Axel" Sora whispered his voice shaking as his breathing was heavy as he ran down the hallway that seemed to stretch forever and ever.

"Sora, Sora what's wrong?" Axel asked panicked as he stopped at a stoplight a few blocks away from home knowing that something was wrong as he turned on his sirens and took off.

"AXEL" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs as he heard a scream from the front room and heard yelling and cursing as he walked in looking into the eyes of the enemy.

Bwahahahahahaha! Long time no new chapter guys! First off thanks for all the followers and people who have been listing and been waiting so patiently for this chapter sorry its soooooooooooooooo super late I've been really busy and to top it off I've had horrid writers block. So to make it up to you I wrote an actual four page continuation of bruises and bitemarks! Yes this story may continue in many other versions and forms since this is one of my most favorite YAOI couples! I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME SO THERE MIGHT BE A SECOND STORY CALLED KINGDOM HEARTS: BRUISES AND BITEMARKS...MY DESTINY AFTER THIS ONE IS OVER, AGAIN A MILLION APOLOGIES for making you all wait and the cliff hanger, but continue commenting and telling me what you think and thanks for supporting me and all the views! Well all that's left to say is what will happen next?

~Yukonwolfspirit!


	10. Chapter 10

Bwahahahahaha! Finally got finished with school so I could write more XD. I've not had Internet in forever then my computer died and deleted all of the chapters I had written for the story and then I lost my backup chapters from the notebook...so yeah really really sorry guys...Sorry for the long wait here is the new chapter!

Axel glared looking at the stranger dressed in a white lab coat pulling his gun instantly aiming it directly at the mans forehead...Sora running over slipping a little on the hardwood floor ripping the gun out of his hand..."fuck calm down...he's just a in home doctor" sora replied looking at Axel like he was crazy...

"Get the fuck out if my house!" Axel yelled suddenly pissed at sora the man having been extremely worried his face red and fuming with anger...looking directly to the brown haired boy his face inches from the young teens..."I forbid you to come back until you learn that a doctors check up isn't an emergency..." Axel replied glaring at the boy...trying to calm his nerves the redhead having used the sirens the whole way home not to mention ran several stop lights.

"Roxas was throwing up blood..." Sora replied nervously knowing all to well axel was just extremely worried..."he was unconscious in a pool of blood on the floor so I called you then I called a doctor" he quickly explain e moving out of axels reach.

"Axel relax I'm fine" Roxas mumbled his face extremely pale as sora did a. Double take looking at him...

"Your suppose to be in bed" sora replied worriedly as axel walked over to Roxas quickly wrapping his arms around Roxas protectively as he held his arms down by the boys waist holding him close...gently embracing the boy.

"I was worried you where hurt" axel whispered his voice catching in pure worry tears falling down his cheeks...

"I'm fine it was just a little bug..." Roxas mumbled rolling his eyes at the overreaction.

"Throwing up blood is not considered a normal bug..." Sora replied watching the two..."I'm going to head home the last thing I need is missing posters up from father overreacting" sora replied leaving out the back door so the two could talk.

"...axel...I'm pregnant..." Roxas's whispered terrified...squirming in axels arms not liking being held so tightly."and your squishing where the baby is growing!" He replied axel holding him in pure shock...Roxas was starting to panic tears forming in his eyes as he tried to get away even more finally breaking axels grasp as he looked at Axel crying being able to see how shocked and excited he was..."it's Rikus..." He whispered delivering the final blow as he could basically see axels heart being ripped into shreds.

Sorry for such a short chapter but I thought that chapter 11 should make up for it XD

Chapter 11 will be out hopefully Monday-Wednesday. I will be writing a new chapter every week! And starting kingdom hearts 2 bruises and bitemarks destinies!


End file.
